The World of 2,5
by Yamihanao
Summary: I made this story 6927 fanday. Tsuna loved to read Story books and day dreaming, then one day while he was reading his story books, he entered the 2.5 world, at there he met with Rokudo Mukuro.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: 6927 (for fanday)**

**First of all I like to apologize for the OOCness and the grammar mistake.**

**Well, hope you enjoy the story~^^**

**The World of 2.5**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I couldn't help it…I just love Fairytales and day dreaming…._

"…na…DAME-TSUNA!!"

"DUAKK!!" A little baby flew a nice giant hammer uppercut to Tsuna's chin perfectly.

"ITTA!!" Reborn, that's hurt! Why did you hit me with that giant hammer?!" Tsuna rubbed his white, smooth chin hoping there wasn't any bruise on it.

"It's because you are starting to fall into your little fairy land again. Every time you start to read story book, you always start to day dreaming." Reborn said and at the same time he snatched Tsuna story book.

"What's this? **Goldilocks and the three bears**?" Reborn looked at the story book that Tsuna had been reading just now.

"…Just how old are you right now, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked at Tsuna with a pity expression and sighed a long breath.

"I'm 15 years old! And I don't think it is weird that I like to read story book!" Tsuna screamed aloud and took back the story book from Reborn.

"And don't you dare to follow me!!" Tsuna ran out of the class, leaving Reborn alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That stupid Reborn! Why he should always interrupted me when I'm reading?!" Tsuna was really pissed off from what had Reborn done to him. "Hmm?"

Tsuna stopped his step, looking at the old warehouse that had not been used for many years.

"The door is open…" Tsuna walked to the warehouse and took a peek inside it.

"Nobody…" Tsuna looked around the room and suddenly he thought of something.

"I know! I could read my story book at here! I bet nobody will come to this place and I won't be interrupted again!" Tsuna exclaimed happily and started to read the story book.

Eventually Tsuna started to fall into his own little fairy world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whuaa~! What a huge size bed!" Tsuna, who right now was playing his role as Goldilocks was lying on the bed.

"Who's there?!" Suddenly a big grizzly bear stood in front of Tsuna looking at him furiously.

"Whoaa~! What a cute be…" Before Tsuna could finish his word, he suddenly felt like he was being railed up with a fishing rod.

"HIII…!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!! Ning…ning..ning…" Tsuna screamed as loud as he can until his voice kept echoing through out the land.

"What place is this?!" Out of nowhere, Tsuna was sitting on a huge cloud, as far he could looked, the sky was all white and at his back there was a huge pond but he couldn't see how depth it was.

"Eh?" Tsuna spotted a boy sitting in front of the pond, wearing a straw hat and he looked like he was fishing. He had a dark blue hair, somehow his hair looked like a pineapple (-_-"), with a mismatching color on his eyes.

"Hey, quickly go back to your own world." The dark blue hair boy said while his index finger was pointing at the cyan door at his back.

"My world?? What d you mean by my world?! And what the heck is….!!"

The dark blue hair boy suddenly kissed Tsuna and Tsuna just to shock to respond, and turn stiffed.

"Hmm..? Hello?" The Dark Blue hair boy waved his hand in front of Tsuna, however Tsuna didn't make any respond.

After a couple of minutes….

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU PERVERT?!!" Tsuna anger bursted out and yet his face turned red just like a tomato.

"Well, I kiss you…" The boy answered with a smirking smile.

"That's not the answer that I want to hear!! W…why you kiss me?!!"

"I couldn't help it…You're just too cute, even right now I'm resisting to attack you." The dark blue hair boy walked toward Tsuna.

"STOP! If you take another step I'm go..AHH!" Tsuna almost fell into the huge pond, however a second before Tsuna fell, the boy had pulled him to his side.

"That was close…Hm??"

"A…Thank you, but could you let me go?" Tsuna asked gently with a blushing face.

"Well, if you let me kiss you again…" The boy said while he was still hugging Tsuna.

"NO!! Absolutely no!!" Tsuna quickly pushed the boy away from him.

"Khfufufu…You really are cute. Well, just go back already…" The boy said as he pointed at the cyan door again.

"Umm…just what place is this?" Asked Tsuna who is still curious about this place.

"This is the 2.5 world…A vessel that connects your world and the Dreamland."

"……Hah? My world? Dreamland? You're not trying to trick me aren't you?" Tsuna didn't believe what the boy said.

"Phf.." The boy shirked. "I thought you gonna say that. As you can see, little day dreamer kid." The boy patted Tsuna's head gently.

"I'm not a kid and please put your hand away from my head." Tsuna said as he took distance from the boy, afraid that the boy would attack him again.

"Oya oya….You don't need to be so cautious." The boy smirked, looking at Tsuna cute action. "You know, only a day dreamer or I should say Super imagination people like you could enter this place. Many people in this world love to read story books, however not all of the people have a high imagination, when someone read story books and can feel themselves play role in the story then it's time for me to fish them up."

"Fish them up? Then you're the one who interrupted me! Just when I thought I can peacefully enjoy my story book." Tsuna said with a sad expression.

"Sorry if I interrupt your little dreamy land world, however if I don't fish you up, your soul will be taken into the story forever." The boy smirked.

"W…what did you say just now? My soul will be taken to the story book? You're joking right?" Tsuna asked in a disbelieve expression but his body was trembling. (-__-")

"I'm not joking…its true. After all human souls are easy to be taken away." The boy said and he walked toward Tsuna.

"Then what are you? You're not human? Or maybe you're an alien?"

"Phf…Maybe yes maybe no…" The boy shirked again; he just couldn't help thinking how cute Tsuna was. "Just go back to your world, okay?"

"Uh…How?"

"Just go through that door then you'll be back to your world." The boy pointed at the cyan door.

Tsuna opened the door and could see a very bright light beyond the door, just before Tsuna entered the door; he stopped and turned his head.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked the dark blue hair boy.

"Rokudo Mukuro"

"Umm…I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think I'm going meet you again." Tsuna smiled at Mukuro as he closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah! ....I'm back…or maybe it's just a dream?" Tsuna kept silent for a few minutes while his mind kept thinking what had happened just now is a dream or a reality?

"It must be a dream, but it feels so…real…" Tsuna said as he touched his lips with his finger tips. "!! W…wha…what am I thinking?!" Tsuna face turned red and he quickly took his bag and ran to his home.

When night came, Tsuna couldn't sleep peacefully, his mind was full of the boy and he kept mumbling the boy's name, "Rokudo Mukuro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bad, why I keep thinking of him!!? He's just somebody in my dream!!" Tsuna screamed inside his heart as he banged his head to the wall repeatedly. LOL "But somehow I hope his real to me…" Tsuna mumbled and his face turned red.

"Da…Me…TSUNA!!"

"DUAKKK!" Yup, a nice overhead kick from Reborn flew to Tsuna head.

"Spacing out again are you?" Asked Reborn.

"I'm not!! And could you please stop hitting me again?! Whenever you pop-out of nowhere, you always hit me so hard!" Said Tsuna angrily and he run out of class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Reborn~ He hit me so hard…" Tsuna mumble as he right now searching for a new story books to read.

"Eh, Rokuta the little genie" Tsuna eyes catched a book that seemed interesting to him and he took a looked inside it. "It looks interesting~ hehe…" Tsuna smiled and lend the book from the Library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Let's play~!" Rokuta called Tsuna from the hill.

"Rokuta…Wait for me!" Tsuna who's right now was in his little Fairy land ran toward Rokuta

"Quickly! If not, I'm gonna leave you behind!" Rokuta ran to the forest entrance.

"Wa…Eh?" Suddenly Tsuna could felt like he ever been in this situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought you would really come back."

"………EHH!!??" Tsuna was shocked looking at Mukuro sitting in front of him. "S…so it's not a dream…"

"Khufufu…a dream? Of course it's not. This is real Tsuna-chan~ or maybe my kiss didn't feel so real to you?" Mukuro asked as his face draw nearer to Tsuna.

"!! N…no! Don't make me remind it again!" Tsuna blushed furiously.

"You're so cute~ but really I never thought of you coming back again. I'm happy" Mukuro smiled to Tsuna and patted his head.

"Well, I read a story book and maybe my imagination started again, then here I am." Tsuna felt a little awkward with Mukuro patting his head, yet he felt happy about it.

"Just what kind of story book did you read just now?" Mukuro asked, looking inside the pond which was reflecting the images of the story book that Tsuna read just now.

"It's Rokuta the little genie." Tsuna answered as he looked at Mukuro face. "Mukuro-san?"

"……ah, what it is?"

"N…nothing..." Tsuna felt that just a moment Mukuro expression looked so sad. "Umm…Mukuro-san, I know it's rude for me to asks this question, but actually who are you? Why you live in this place?"

"…Go back…Go back to your world now…and don't come back here again." Mukuro said in a very low voice.

"But…"

"Just go back to your world!!" Mukuro suddenly yelled at Tsuna which made Tsuna shocked and almost cried.

"I…I'm sorry…" Tsuna walked to the door and went inside it.

"…..I didn't mean to yell at him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hx..Hx…I shouldn't have asked that question." Tsuna cried silently at the corner of his bedroom. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

The next Sunday morning, Tsuna sat on his bed wondering if he should went back to see Mukuro again or not.

"I…I'll go back! I want to apologize to him!" Tsuna made up his mind and started to read "Rokuta the little genie" story again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Please be my friend forever!" Rokuta hold Tsuna hand tightly.

"O…Of course…" At first Tsuna was hesitated to answer but he couldn't just leaved Rokuta alone.

"Then it's a promise, Muku…ro."

"Eh? Muku…WHA!!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you not to come back again."

"But I want to apologize to you!" Tsuna ran toward Mukuro and hugged him.

"Eh?! Tsuna-chan…" Mukuro shocked that Tsuna suddenly hugged him and his face turned red a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but I think I know who you are now…" Tsuna whispered to Mukuro ear softly.

"You know who I am?"

"Mukuro..Mukuro-san…you are one of the characters inside "Rokuta the little genie" story right?" Tsuna asked, looking at Mukuro seriously.

"You right, but I'm no longer Mukuro inside the story. I'm who I am right now. I do no longer exist in that story." Mukuro smiled at Tsuna; however the smile looked so painful to Tsuna.

"Who said that you're no longer exist!? I bet somebody inside the story still remember you!" Tsuna yelled at Mukuro and trying to hold back his tears that was almost fell to his cheek.

"Many years have past already. No one will remember me…Since the day my part inside the story had been taken away from me." Mukuro said as he hugged Tsuna.

"Taken away?"

"Uhuh…That day someone had read this story book and went inside to the story, hours and hours had past and he still in my body playing my role. In the end, I thought his soul would eventually take over my body, but at the same time when I started to lose my sense he came out of my body. However, when I realized, I was standing in this place all alone. Since that day I started to help people out of the story, but I never meet the same people come back here so often except than you." Mukuro said and he kissed Tsuna forehead.

"That someone….I remember. When I was still 5 years old, I ever read this story and just a moment before I was going to collapsed at my world my mom calls me, but…Mukuro-san…I…I… made you suffered, I made you all alone for such a long time!" Tsuna cried out loud knowing the truth what he had done to Mukuro.

"…Its okay, it was all in the past."

"It's not okay at all! Let's go inside the story! Together!" Tsuna exclaimed and dragged Mukuro to the pond.

"Huh? For what?"

"Maybe there's still someone who still remember you! So just let's go!" Tsuna said as he jumped to the pond along with Mukuro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itta!!" Both of them fell hardly on the story land.

"Eh, we're not in some story character body?" Tsuna looked at his own reflection on the river.

"Well, we don't come here by imagining, so we're on our own body. Just hope nobody spot us."

"Come on! Let's go to the forest and find Rokuta! Maybe he still remembers you!" Tsuna said as he dragged Mukuro from his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rokuta! Rokuta! Where are you?!"

"It's useless. Let's go back already…" Said Mukuro who walked behind Tsuna lazily.

"It's not use…"

"Who's there?" A little kid with black hair suddenly appeared from the bushes.

"…Hibari.." Mukuro shocked, looking at the little boy.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The little boy took a cautious action.

"Tsuna…Let us go!!" Mukuro suddenly dragged Tsuna hand and ran away from the little kid.

"Hey! Don't run away!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah…I think we run far enough."

"Mukuro-san, why are you running away from that kid?" Tsuna asked while he was still trying to compose his breath.

"Well, I guess I should tell you the true story."

"The true story? You mean this is a fake story?" Tsuna was confused by Mukuro words.

"Not exactly fake, just a little twisted. Actually there are two kids who are playing with Rokuta; however one of them had gone missing. I guess you know who the other kid is." Mukuro said with a smirking smile on his face.

"…It's you right Mukuro-san?"

"Yup, that's right! Do you know the end of this story?"

"Uhuh. At the end Hibari know that Rokuta is a genie, but when he realized it, Rokuta had already eaten all the villagers heart, then Hibari was left all alone."

"Yup, that's the story that commonly known by people, but the truth is Hibari was not left alone because Mukuro is still with him until the end, they both promise each other that they will stick together forever."

"But I made you broke the promise…" Tsuna felt guilty and made a sad expression.

"Hey, don't show me that expression. It's not your fault." Mukuro said as he hugged Tsuna. "Let us wait until the end of the story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm alone…Rokuta is a genie, he tricks me…everybody had gone." Hibari said who's trying not to cry and sitting at the top of the hill.

"You're not alone."

"…You!! You're that mysterious man! H…How can you still be alive?!" Hibari quickly stand up from his seat.

"So, Hibari really had forgotten Mukuro-san." Tsuna said in his heart.

"Just don't mind about that. I come here just want to say to you that somewhere far from this place there is still somebody who would always think about you. Well, I think that's all that I want to say. Come on Tsuna-chan let's go back."

A moment before Tsuna and Mukuro disappear from the story land…

"Mukuro!! Thank you for keeping your promise!"

"…!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're back…eh, Mukuro-san?" Tsuna looked at Mukuro who was about to cried right now.

"He remembers…Hibari remembered the promise we had made…"

"Hehehe…Isn't it good Mukuro-san?" Tsuna said; hugging Mukuro

"Then its time for you to return to your world." Mukuro suddenly pushed Tsuna back through the door.

"Eh?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hah!!"

"Tsu-kun…You're finally awaked." Nana, Tsuna's mother hugged Tsuna tightly. "You've been sleeping for three days long, I thought I'm going lost you."

"Three days…ah, I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry for making you worried."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has past since the last time Tsuna and Mukuro saw each other, Tsuna had been trying to go back to the world of 2.5…He wanted to see Mukuro so much, he wanted to heard his voice; he wanted to felt his touch again.

"Why did you push back at that time? Am I just a burden for you? Or you can't forgive what I had done to you? Hx…hx…"

Day by day past, but Tsuna still kept thinking about Mukuro.

"Why I can't go back there again? My soul can't go inside the story anymore…Did Mukuro seal the entrance of the vessel?"

"Oi, Tsuna! Spacing out again?" Reborn suddenly popped-out from Tsuna's drawer.

"Hii!! Re…Reborn! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hmph! You've been acting strange lately. What are you thinking?"

"Well, that's…I wanted to meet somebody but I can't go to his place anymore, I don't know what to do…." Tsuna pouted.

"Then why don't you just imagine the place where he was, maybe by doing that you can meet him again." Reborn said with a smirking smile on his face.

"…..imagine the place…" Tsuna thought on his mind for a moment.

"What a trouble some kid. Just do it already!" Reborn ordered Tsuna as he jumped back to Tsuna's drawer.

"The place where Mukuro-san was…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boring….Tsuna-chan…" Mukuro mumbled and gazing at the white sky. "I shouldn't complain…I'm the one who lock the entrance. Well, for everyone best…so they won't be able to attach to the story land again, but still….I really miss Tsuna-chan. Wish he would suddenly fall from the sk…y!?"

"GUBRAK!!"

"Itta…Ah! Mukuro-san! I'm back!!"

"How could you come here?! Well, I wish for you to fall from the sky, but I didn't think it would really come true…" Said Mukuro who was pretty shocked of what had happen.

"I follow Reborn advice! I tried to remember this place and here I am! Hehehe…" Tsuna said cheerfully and at the same time he hugged Mukuro.

"But your body in your wo…!!"

Before Mukuro could finish his word, Tsuna suddenly kissed him.

"It's okay…I'll go back to my world again, but I will come here again everyday! Because you're my heaven on this Earth~!"

"Then I'm going make you my first and my last that can enter this world." Mukuro said and he kissed Tsuna.

**THE END.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, do you like it? I hope you like the story~ I think I made Mukuro too OOC… (-__-') and I'm not really good at oneshot story. Hehehe…**Happy Fanday 6927~!**

**N.B: Please review the story. Thank you~ and wait for my other stories too~ (^o^)v**


End file.
